The Mystery of Gravity Falls
by tigerheart1234
Summary: When a new girl arrives in town, things get weird. Like she has the Number One book and a weird birthmark weird. Now, Robie is missing, Wendie is having issues and the Darkness is rising. Can these new friends save their town, or the world? Includes OC.
1. Chapter 1

The Mystery of Gravity Falls


	2. Big Dipper

A girl dressed in a purple shirt and jeans with a hood over her head walked towards the small house with the words Mystery Hack on it. She recalled her mission. Find the two, help them solve the mystery, Avenge me. She saw a Nome in the corner. "You!" She said as she grabbed it. "Tell me where to find The Big Dipper." She ordered. It pointed in the direction of the house where two twelve year olds and a large man were playing. She began to walk towards them. This was going to be fun.


	3. Gnomes, Merpeople, Bigfoot oh my!

She walked towards them, her head down. "Soos, whos that?" One of them asked. "I don't know, Little Dudes." He replied as she got closer. She could sence their fear of her, takeing over. The boy stepped up. She ran forward and was face tohood with him in a second. "My name is D-D-ipper." He stammered. "Mable." The other girl said. "And Soos." The large man said. "My name is Charrolette. But you can call me Snagletooth." She said as she showed them fangs. "oooooookkkkaaaaaay. Well, do you want to look inside?" he asked. She nodded, er head still down as they walked inside.

"Could you take your hood off?" Mable asked. She nodded and removed it, revealing a long cut thing of black hair, down to her shoulders with earrings that looked like wolf teeth. The Boy pulled Mable back. Snag could feel her teeth clenching. "Are. You Afraid of me?" She asked. "What? No." Dipper replied. Her fangs grew more. "I said, ARE YOU AFRAID OF ME?!" She roared. "Yes!" Dipper said, clenching his fist. She pushed back hair in her face to reveal yellow eyes. She pulled out a book that had a yellow hand on it with a mignifying glass in the middle. Dipper gasped. "I've lived in this town for about twelve minutes now and I've already been mocked by _Humans_." She hissed. She put her face up and thunder shook the building. She breathed in, then out. "Forgive me. I forgot my mannors." She said. "Mable! Dipper! Get AWAY FROM IT!" A old man yelled. She bared her fangs and roared. The man pulled out a large club and wacked her with it. "STAN STOP!" Dipper pleaded. Blood oozed from her jaw. "INCELENT HUMANS!" She roared and she snapped at the man. "I was sent to protect them!" She continued. "And now, you have drawn blood from me!" She roared as she cut the man. "Go away!" She roared. Claws grew in her hands as lightning flashed. "Stan, you know as well as I do that these...these children need protection." She continued. He nodded and left the room. "What was that about?" Mable asked. Snagletooth shook her head and went back to human form. "What are you!?" Dipper demanded. "Alas, that is the question, isn't it." She said sadly. "I am the last kind of my race, something you know as a Daemon. I come from Greece at the whim of my father, the author of these books." She said, holding up the books. "My family has lived here for over two hundred years, each being defeated by the Darkness." She continued. "The darkness?" Dipper asked.

"Indeed, you read abou it . The dark presence over Gravityu Falls was and still is evil beings known as Gnomes, Zombies, Ghosts, Skelotal Warriors, even a Time Traveler. Now, My family guarded this town and the Pines for generations. It stopped when your Grunkle started killing them off and using our claws and fangs for a terrible thing. Money." She said angrily. "Now, the darness is Rising once again. And we need the Big Dipper, the Willy Mable and the Sharp Dagger. That's mine, see?" She said, holding up her arm that had a birthmark of a Dagger. Dipper showed her his and Mable hers. A girl with long red hair ran through the door. "GUTS ROBIE IS MISSING!" She cried. Dipper and Mable rushed over there, while Snagletooth stood, watching this go down. They talked before Snag interrupted. "Ice." She said. "Dark." Wendie replied. "MABLE!" Mable cried. "Long time no see. How are things on the Light Side?" Snaglettoth asked. "Good. How are things on the Dark side?" She replied. "Getting worse thanks to Stan." Snagletooth said. "Wait, Wut?" Mable asked. "Dipper, you saw the chart that had a bag of ice on it right? And more symbols?" Snag asked. he nodded. He turned to a page with sevreal symbols. "Aye. My father was a very strange man, whom he liked to use codes and symbols, many of which even he couldn't find out." She said oddly. She walked over to the vending machine. "Hey, you! Don't touch that!" Stan ordered. "I think it's time they knew, Stan. They already have the book, why not the lair?" She said as she typed in sevreal numbers and the machine slid back to reveal a long fire place. Her eyes flashed golden and a flame flew around her. "Come, you shall now learn the truth behind this town." She said as she led them down stairs.


	4. Now is the Time

As Snagletooth led the foursome down the stairs, Dipper couldn't help but ask; Who was this person? "So, Snagletooth, whats the story behind you and Stan anyways?" Dipper asked. Snagletooth looked back at him and held up a finger. "One moment." She paused. She reached out, pressed numbers on a pad, and a door way appeared. "Come. In here, all shall be revealed." She ordered. Stan snuck down the steps to them. He gave her the death glare, but she paid it no mind. She shut the door behind them and lit sevreal torches. She notioned for them to sit down on a round booth. "Long ago, wait, hold on a minute." She pased as she grabbed a flash light. "Okay, um wait, come on you stuped thing." She cursed. It flickered to life. "There we go. Okay, so, long before th Pines, there lived many a races amoung Gravity Falls. I assume you've already met the Gnomes and Manitaurs, and ofcourse my friend the Multi-Bear, those are but a few of the creatures. You know very little of this town, or the secrets it hides. Heres what my Father recorded. Hu hum." She said, clearing her throat. "Long before the time of Gravity Falls, I losed my wife, a beautiful gal by the name of Maranne, to the Darkness and my Daughter rejected me-wait you regected your father?" Dipper interrupted.

"Please save all questions for the end." She reminded.

Dipper nodded. "As I was saying, And this is from his perspective, Now I've set up a small camp site in this strange forest, where I have hidden this journal in fear that my fearceum brother, Stanford may find it. My other brother, should I say it in the launguage of the teens nowadays, Gideon, has gone mad with grief, at the loss of his wife, Mable. That's why he tried to get you, Mable. he has moved away, while Stan hunts for me and the strange wildlife in this forest. I've seen him hunt the magestic creatures here known as Merpeople, peaceloving Gnomes and dreadful, truely Dredaful, Dark Creatures. Now, I fear, my daughter has died of the same illness that plauges me now, somewhere, out there, is Stan. I know now I am being watched. Please, if anyone is reading this, you cannot trust anyone in Gravity Falls, the name of the camp. I've listed sevreal creatures in this book that may guide you on this mysterious quest. One of them is a nice Daemon. Hopefully Stan has not killed him too. Remember, trust no one, dont swim with the merpeople, and be on the look out for Gideon and Stan. May the Gobblewoker watch over you, I must go. Good bye, and P.S. if you seen Charrolette, please, let her know I'm sorry. Than maybe one day, she will return, along with my wife. Goodbye." Snagletooth stopped reading as a tear slid down her face. "Grunkle Stan!" Mable yelled. "What-Oh kids. I needed that money." He yelled. "For what?" Dipper demanded. "To-To-To...to buy things with." He mumbled. "Get out." Dipper said angrily. "Whoa, Dipper, you don't want to get ride of Grunkle Stan, do you?" the old man asked. "GET OUT! OUT OF MY SIGHT, OUT OF OUR LIVES! I DONT EVEN WANT TO LOOK AT YOU ANYMORE! I HATE YOU!" Dipper yelled, tears streaming down his face. Stan got up, and gave us one last sentence. "I'm sorry." than, he left. Snagletooth got out her book and set it ontop of Dippers. Wendy looked at her. "Soos, do me a favor." She said. Soos looked at her. "Get me some ice." She said at last. Ice appeared in her lap. "Ah, your powers are comming at last." Snag said simply. "Whta can me and mable do?" Dipper asked hopefully. Snagletooth shook her head. "I'm sorry, but you have to unlock it." She said. Dipper nodded. "I fear, the Manitaurs are going to rise up with the Darkness. And trust me, with things like that, we would have to have more than Ice and Darkness to stop them." Snagletooth said as she handed each of the Twins a knife. "What good will this do?" Dipper asked. "Those are made of the one thing that can kill the Manitaurs, Gnomes, and hopefully the Servants of the Darkness, pure Phophsphate. Everything needs it, but when unsheathed, these burst into flames. You'll learn more about it in Science come Fall. Oh and Dragons, they live here too, but they are my allies. They use this elelment to burn things, thus inspiring the myths of Dragons all around the world. But the one thing we should worry about, are the Zombies. I heard they are arrising with a new Leader named Eibbor. We must go to the Dragons Lair , but first we need to-BEDAZZLE A SWEATER!" Mable interrupted. "Um, Close. We need to find a friend of mine." She said. "Who is it?" Dipper asked. "Crazy Old Man Mcgungins." She said. "WHAIT WUT?!" Mable asked. "He can build robots pretty good, and we also need the Gobblewonker, but for now, we just rest." She said as Dipper, Mable, Soos, and Wendy began to fall asleep, Mable and Dipper leaning on her. "Rest now, Earth and Stars. For we will need you soon to face off agenst the most powerful force in the world." Snagletooth said as she drifted to sleep.


	5. The Pine

Dipper and Mable woke up in Snagletooth's arms. She was looking around nerveously. "What's wrong?" Dipper asked. "Iebbor came last night with a small army. They demanded that I give you two up, they announced that Stan had killed just about ten of their men yelling out "MAY THE PINES STAND TALL! Sadly, he was wounded and I was graisous enough to bring him back here. He escaped later on in the night, promising to kill more, make more, to pay us back. I think he missunderstood." She giggled. Snag stood and showed them a long sword that split into two. "Well, we should train for now, for Iebbor promised to return at noon." She said, standing beside Wendy. Wendy shot ice and made a sword. Soos grabbed a yoga ball and shoved it over his shirt. "Woo." He said as he hit it. "So what does Iebbor look like?" Dipper asked. Snagletooth shrugged. "He wears a mask, a cloak and what looked like a badge." She said. "So what exactly is the history of him?" Wendy asked. She flipped open 1 and flipped to the back. "Hu Hum. I am now trapped in a camp with my two brothers killing off the creatures. Stanford, the Eldest, is constently pestering me with terrible questions about Reindeer horns and Gideon as I said before, just threw things. Now, i'm afraid, he has unmasked a terrible medalion, and I fear there are more. While new people are coming in, I fear that the Darkness is going to make it's move soon. Now Iebbor is raising with a army. He wears a mask of steel that appears to be imperveous to bullets and knives. I hear someone in the bushes now. REmember, trust no one." She finished. Wendy stood next to her, practicly freaking out. "Robbei is out there, somewhere." She said sadly. "Wait, don't you spell his name R-O-B-B-I-E?" Dipper asked. "He changed it awhile back." She shrugged. A knock came at the door. "Shhh!" Snagletooth ordered. "Pizzza." A voice hissed. "Oh dudes, I have to get that pizza." Soos said as he ran over to it. Snageltooth tackled him as the door opened to reveal a small snake. It slithered forward and spat up a message. It exploded. "Exploding Snake. Of all the weird things in this town, that is the most disterbing." Dipper gasped. "You haven't even seen disturbing until you look a Zombie straight in the face. it's really deprssing." She laughed. "So, tell us about your family." Dipper asked. "Sure. I used to have a Brother but he's busy doing something, Drakes knows what." She said sadly. "No matter, now is a time for training, not mourning." She said, ignoring teh obious. "Dipper, you and me, blade to blade." She said as Dipper pulled out his glowing dagger. Snag pulled out her sword and rushed towras Dipper so fast, he could only watch as she dissarmed him and slapped him with his own hand. She went behind him and tripped him and held the sword to his throat. "Too easy." She said. Dipper crawled under her. "Remember the training the Manitaurs gave you. Use what you know, don't think, just act." She advised. He nodded and ran around her. She put her hand on her face and put her foot out and caught him as he tripped. "Look, your twelve, I get that. But I learned to fight like a pro when I was only five. And it only took me one face to face match with a Manitaur. So I'm prety sure you can learn from your sister, I mean, she is a natural." She said, watching in awe as Mable single handedly dissarmed Dipper. "Now, wait." She paused them . She walked towards them. "Hmmm. This could work. Dipper, your statigec, while Mable is willy, your slow she is lightning. So you two fight together." She ordered them.

Suddenly, moans came from the distance. "Everyone, get behind me!" Snagleooth ordered. They all , well except Wendy, hid behind her. The door pounded and pounded as four zombies came into the room. "EAT ICE!" Wendy yelled as Ice encircled them. "FEAR THE DARK!" Snagletooth yelled as she launched fire balls at the zombies. They ran back as fast as they could. "Wendy..." Snags voice faded. Wendy froze the doorway in just about eight layers. "We need to get out of here and to the Falls." She ordered. Wendy raised her hand. "I can help with that." She said as she toor off just about 5 peices from the metal. "Everyone, hold on to these on your stomachs. We're going sleeding." Wendy said as she launched them all up with ice and broke through the window.


End file.
